


Game Night

by frozenasphalt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, Imported, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, angsty confusing feelings, clueless d.o, top!d.o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenasphalt/pseuds/frozenasphalt
Summary: In which exo likes to watch suho masturbate





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [this](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/10746.html?thread=5665274). big thanks to the lovely [zombiecheeze](http://zombiecheeze.livejournal.com/)  
> for beta-ing  
> written forever ago. reuploaded/imported from [my livejournal](http://frozenasphalt.livejournal.com/)

It’s Baekhyun’s idea and it comes as a demand.

“Take off your clothes.”

Joonmyeon’s eyes almost spill out of their sockets. “ _Excuse_ me…?”

The wicked smirk playing on Baekhyun’s mouth makes Joonmyeon’s entire body shiver. “It’s part of the new game. We’re all gonna watch you play with yourself,” he explains.

This isn’t at all the kind of thing Joonmyeon had expected when he’d asked for suggestions for an exciting, inventive activity to incorporate into their weekly ‘family game night’. But he really should have known something was up when Chanyeol had wrestled him over his shoulder against his will, hauled him into Baekhyun’s room and tossed him on the bed.

The other members have been huddled in silent wait around the room (which looks a lot smaller than usual) for who knows how long. With each passing second, the walls close in tighter and Joonmyeon is starting to have trouble breathing. He tries his best not to let it show.

“So,” Baekhyun singsongs, deceptively saccharine voice whisking Joonmyeon from his nervous collapse. “Are you game, then?”

Joonmyeon wants to say ‘yes’ or maybe even ‘pssh yeah, why _wouldn’t_ I be?’ with a cool cross of his arms for effect. But his words get caught in his throat because he’s freaked out with just _how_ ok he is with all of this. He ends up looking the opposite of cool as he nods his head like some sort of turkey pecking at fodder, his fist balled up and gripping at the fabric of his pants, the tension in his body blatant.

Baekhyun beams. “Great! We thought it would be fun since you’re basically like a chronic masturbator anyway. Plus, Zitao told me about the time he and Sehun caught you with a dildo up your ass and how you let them watch. In my opinion, this is _only_ fair.”

Joonmyeon shoots daggers at Zitao. “S-sorry, hyung,” Zitao sputters. Joonmyeon wants to feel betrayed but then Zitao sticks his bottom lip out in a way that makes Joonmyeon’s heart leap and he can’t bring himself to stay mad at Zitao for more than half a second. He heaves a sigh and curses himself for being so weak.

Kim Joonmyeon _isn’t_ a chronic masturbator. Being the leader of an idol group is extremely taxing, and even through chaotic schedules he always finds the time to masturbate—four times a week at least, lest he go batshit insane. He’s never been ashamed of it in the slightest.

One evening while the rest of the members were either out or asleep, Joonmyeon had been fucking himself on a too-pink vibrator with a suctioned base attached to his headboard when Sehun and Zitao walked in on him because he’d forgotten to lock the door. He’d been so close to coming that he didn’t slow up; he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, let alone piece together the words to tell the other boys to leave. The only option was to let them look on.

Sehun’s expression had remained as indifferent as usual but Joonmyeon could tell by the tent in his track pants that the youngest was far from unfazed. Zitao’s eyes reveled in the sight of his leader debasing himself, and the way his hand slunk down into his boxers to stroke his own cock spurred Joonmyeon on. Before he knew it he was coming with jerky thrusts into his fist.

(Joonmyeon had guessed it would only be a matter of time before news of the incident got out to all the others).

Truth be told, there had always been this sinful little voice somewhere in the back of Joonmyeon’s head that wished for an audience, a voice that fed and grew every time he made himself come in front of a mirror or on the surface of a table where his reflection stared back up at him. There was a certain fondness about the thought of getting himself off under the admiration of another’s eyes, but if Sehun and Zitao had never walked in on him that day, Joonmyeon would have almost certainly never been ballsy enough to tell anyone about it, let alone seek out an audience on his own.

Never in a million years did he think it would happen like _this_.

“We don’t really have time for this, you guys. We have schedules soon. Maybe we should do this later?” Joonmyeon says it because it’s the right thing to do, not because he’s chickening out. He never chickens out of anything. That’s what he tells himself, anyway.

“Now you wait a sec, Professor Penis Punch,” Baekhyun quips. Joonmyeon’s forehead crinkles at the new nickname. “Before you try and puss out, there’s more. The rules go like this: first off, no one besides Joonmyeon-hyung is allowed to touch themselves. If they do, they’re disqualified and have to leave the room at once. Talking also counts as immediate disqualification.”

At that, Chanyeol groans. “Seriously?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “ _Seriously_. No one says a word except for Joonmyeon. And to spice things up,” Baekhyun continues, addressing Joonmyeon, “I thought you could decide whether or not you wanna crack us. If you do, don’t go easy. Say whatever you want to _whoever_ you want. Make it filthy. Whichever one of us holds out the longest gets to have you all to themselves for the night.” In that moment, Joonmyeon swears he feels his heart actually crawl up his chest and take refuge in his throat. He shivers again. Baekhyun just chuckles. “Sound good to you?”

As ridiculous as this is starting to get, Joonmyeon has never been the type of leader to stifle a member’s creativity (not like he has much dignity to lose at this point, anyway). “And all of you guys are…alright with this?” he asks.

“I’ve gotta admit,” says Jongdae. “When Baekhyun told us that you were some sort of sex toy connoisseur, I thought he was bullshitting me like usual. I mean, you made Sehun trash his vintage porn stash that one time you caught us sharing it while giving each other mutual hand jobs.” Several heads turn at once to gape at both Jongdae and Sehun, while others remain unsurprised. Sehun shrugs like it’s nothing. “No offense hyung, but I kinda had you pegged as one of those up-tight prudes who views self pleasure as sinful or something.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol interjects, “Me and Jongin even had this theory that you’d resist the urge to rub one out till you were so stressed and so backed up that you couldn’t help it. All it’d take for you to come is a few pumps and then afterwards you’d spend hours wallowing in self-loathing and guilt.” Chanyeol fists the air in front of his crotch, gesturing a beating off motion twice before he blows a raspberry as he ‘comes’. He proceeds to mock-cry, makes horribly ugly faces and Joonmyeon’s jaw falls in disbelief.

Jongin elbows Chanyeol in the ribs. It doesn’t shut him up. Instead, it only serves to amplify his voice even more. “What?” the rapper shouts. “Tell me you guys didn’t think the same damn thing.”

There’s a rather reluctant hum of agreement from all around and Joonmyeon doesn’t say anything; he just scoffs because wow, they know _nothing_.

Baekhyun shushes the room until it’s silent. “What these morons here are _trying_ to say is, I don’t think _any_ of us believed it.” He steps forward and pulls something from behind his back. As it comes into view Joonmyeon almost falls to the floor. “Until Sehunnie and I found the goodies in that naughty little box you keep under your bed, that is.” Baekhyun is holding Joonmyeon’s favorite blue vibrator, the one that’s eight inches long with a wickedly curved tip and six speed settings, the one that has him a mess of boneless limbs and pathetic snivels by the time he sets it to its highest and _oh shit_.

Joonmyeon starts to sweat bullets as Baekhyun examines the toy, satisfaction curling his lips. “Who knew you were such a _risk taker ,_ hyung.”

The fact that Baekhyun had gone through his things and invaded his privacy angers him only for a moment but all coherencies scatter and fade to clouds of gray once Joonmyeon is tag-teamed by Baekhyun and Sehun. Baekhyun strips Joonmyeon naked and pushes him down on the bed so that he’s lying flat on his back. The leader doesn’t struggle, not even when Sehun spreads his legs wide and ties his ankles tight to the bedpost.

After taking time to admire the display, Baekhyun grabs a bottle of lube, squirts a generous amount on the vibrator and whacks Joonmyeon in the cheek with it before handing it to him.

Everyone is waiting on his first move as he lies frozen, unsure because this is weird as hell. But as with anything, Joonmyeon strives to do his best and put on a good show. Because it is, after all, his job to take care of his members.

The leader brings himself to task and coats his dick and hole with excess lube before switching the vibrator on to the simplest setting. Positioning it at his entrance, Joonmyeon pauses for a drawn out moment to will his shaky hands to still. His lashes fall as he massages his rim with the tip of the cock-shaped silicone; the sensation cases his entrance to pucker and he bites his lip. Staring at his eyelids in attempt to stay focused on the feeling of it, he pushes past the band of muscle in a quick motion because he’s more than accustomed to the stretch and fill. He lifts his ass off of the bed with keen ambition, as high as his bindings allow, and pumps his cock with unhurried corkscrew twists of his wrist, withdrawing the toy some only to push it back in. Repeating the motions, he chokes back the embarrassing high-pitched moans he knows he’s capable of making and soon, half lidded eyes fall open to observe his surroundings.

Eleven pairs of eyes are focused on him; in awe of _him_ and only him and this is all beginning to feel remarkably invigorating.  
  
This is the first time he’s _ever_ seen his members in such sound accord on anything. On a day to day basis, it can be a task to get the group of rowdy boys to grant him their undivided attention but when it’s like this—Joonmyeon’s cock on display for everyone to ogle—the others are on their finest behavior and he’s one-hundred percent in control. His total being _craves_ this type of respect. So much so that it scares even him.

Minseok is standing closest to the bed where Joonmyeon lies. Joonmyeon removes his hand from his now fully erect cock and puts two fingers in his mouth to get them wet before rubbing them against a nipple. It would be so easy for Joonmyeon to brush his fingers against the older male’s skin in a single accidental movement right now. The option Baekhyun had given him at the start of this ‘game’ blares at full volume in his skull.

How does one get Kim Minseok to crack? Joonmyeon has never seen him get all that riled up. Except when he’d for the first time seen how perpetually unkempt Joonmyeon’s room was. He’d stepped on an old piece food with his bare feet and got a bad case of the shivers, turned so white Joonmyeon thought he might faint. After that, Minseok scolded Joonmyeon for an hour about the importance of cleanliness and didn’t come within a five feet radius of Joonmyeon’s room for the next two months (he always wears slippers as well as two pairs of socks in Joonmyeon’s room now, if he dares to venture in at all). But besides that, the eldest of the group has always seemed pretty level-headed in Joonmyeon’s eyes.

After a minute of thought, Joonmyeon lets Minseok’s name drip like honey off of his tongue, once, twice, three times. Nothing. He draws out the last syllable, punctuates it with a sharp intake of breath and _holy shit_ _this is embarrassing_.

“Minseok-hyung,” Joonmyeon whines. “Touch me, please. I _need_ you to touch me.”

Minseok doesn’t budge, just nibbles on his bottom lip and maybe Joonmyeon should keep his mouth shut from here on out.

Surprise makes Joonmyeon’s body quake as Minseok reaches out towards his leaking cock.

Joonmyeon makes a sound that emboldens Minseok to get his hand fully around the base and Joonmyeon softens to his touch, curls into it, absently notes that the other has the _loveliest_ fingers. The older boy can barely stroke up the length before Luhan grabs him by the collar and drags him out of the room. Joonmyeon sends up a silent thank you to whichever god will accept it.

_Two down. Nine to go._

 

Not long after he sets the vibrator to auto, the randomly spaced lengths of buzzing has Joonmyeon coming against his abdomen in glossy white spurts. That’s when Zitao’s slips his hand into the waistband of Kris’ pants to glide his fingers along the hard length of his cock at a moment when Kris least expects it, eyes too preoccupied with the scene before him. Baekhyun dismisses them and Kris looks like he might scream. He doesn’t. Joonmyeon smiles because Zitao has always had sticky fingers.

It feels like years before anyone else is eliminated. By his second hard on, Joonmyeon’s ankles and thighs are aching, he’s terribly hypersensitive and in need for _someone_ to just win this damn game already before he combusts from the frustration of it all.

It’s not as if he hasn’t fooled around with any of the members before this. Once, during pre-debut, Luhan had let Joonmyeon ride his cock as a form of mitigation of the stress of practice schedules (though directly afterwards they vowed never to speak of it again). More recently, there was the time he and Yixing had both gotten cross-faded off their asses after a music show win. Yixing was too fucked up, more so than Joonmyeon and Joonmyeon didn’t want to force him into something he’d later regret. So after sloppy kisses and shameless rutting on the couch, Joonmyeon resorted to letting the dancer blow him. When Joonmyeon warned that he was close, Yixing started counting down from ten, made these oddly arousing sounds at the back of his throat like Joonmyeon’s dick was a rocket ship preparing for lift off. He’d shouted “blast off!”, a mess of giggles as Joonmyeon came all over his face. Afterwards, he sang lullabies to the softening dick he cradled in his hands and ended up falling asleep in Joonmyeon’s lap. (The next morning, Yixing had no recollection of it at all. Joonmyeon is, in some measure, thankful for that fact because as bizarre as the incident was, he still gets hard thinking back on it sometimes).

After those mishaps, the prospect of ‘all night’ has Joonmyeon’s mind reeling with the endless stream of possibilities that lie in store for him.

Fucking himself on the toy at a quick pace, a litany of moans fall from Joonmyeon’s mouth echo and around the room and it isn’t long before he catches Kyungsoo’s eyes. The younger boy is standing against the door. He’s got his arms hidden behind his back, his hands probably gripping the doorknob for leverage because his legs look like they’re about to give out any moment now. Pink dusts Kyungsoo’s cheeks and his eyes fall to his feet. He refuses to look Joonmyeon in the face and Joonmyeon can’t hide the twitch that pulls at the corner of his lips because _how cute._

Any one of the others would be quick to attest to the fact that Joonmyeon favors Kyungsoo the most, even the object of affection himself. From the moment they’d met, Joonmyeon thought highly of Kyungsoo. But Joonmyeon’s feelings for Kyungsoo had long since crossed the lines of pure admiration. There had always been a never-ending battle between his desires and what his conscience tells him is moral. He could never admit to himself _why_ it's so grueling to resist the urge to lean in and kiss Kyungsoo’s puckered lips while Joonmyeon teases him and mushes his cheeks together. Or why he always holds his breath when Kyungsoo hugs him because even the scent of the younger boy is dizzying. That is, until Kyungsoo had been cast as the starring role in Joonmyeon’s fantasies. It’s always been Kyungsoo’s face that Joonmyeon sees behind his eyelids as he makes himself come. The secret is growing unbearable.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Joonymyeon moans and the thoughts he’d so long kept under lock come rushing out of his mouth in rapids. “You have no clue how many times I’ve gotten off like this with the thought of your cock stretching me apart.” Joonmyeon instantly regrets his words because they send Kyungsoo rushing out of the room in a panic, slamming the door so hard behind him it makes Joonmyeon jump. _S _hit._ _ He didn’t mean to do that.

(Jongdae follows after Kyungsoo then, bitterly so.

“Don’t think I didn’t see you just palm your dick through your jeans,” Baekhyun had chastised.

“I barely even grazed it.”

“It still counts, get the hell out.”).

Once Joonmyeon flicks the setting to high and the rest of the boys drop like flies, he decides he quite likes this newfound form of control.

In the end, no one wins. Jongin and Baekhyun are the last two remaining but when Baekhyun grabs Jongin by the shoulders and kisses him hard, the game ends for the both of them. Joonmyeon sort of wants to sob but then Jongin’s face twists into a scowl that looks like he plans to wring Baekhyun’s neck in the very near future and it’s both hilarious and pitiable at the same time. Joonmyeon doesn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this idea _himself_ before.

It becomes normality. The new game is set for Fridays once a week but it doesn’t always happen on schedule.

It was on a Wednesday in the dressing room after a performance when the members decided waiting a whole week wasn’t feasible. Openly they had expressed just how fond they were of the way Joonmyeon looked in his expensive suit, hair slicked back with gel and sweat, eyeliner and makeup somewhat smudged and cheeks flushed with exertion. They had all circled in on him, made it clear that they wanted a show right then and there.

 

They don’t really play by the rules this time. Instead, they take turns coming on his face and in his mouth and Joonmyeon is more than fine with this; as long as they don’t get any in his hair (Luhan does, after slapping Joonmyeon in the face with his cock particularly hard. Joonmyeon knows it’s out of spite for what happened with Minseok but he also can’t find it in himself to care).

He does notice Kyungsoo’s absence, though. He had been distancing himself ever since last week’s event and it makes Joonmyeon feel like shit.

 

When Joonmyeon gets Kyungsoo alone they’re in the kitchen and Kyungsoo is occupied making brownies or chocolate cake or something else entirely unhealthy. Joonmyeon tries to apologize, does his best to explain himself like the articulate leader he’s strived so long to be, but Kyungsoo is wearing that apron that he adores, the checkered one that fits over his hips just right and Joonmyeon’s words get lodged in his throat. His thought process scatters with the way Kyungsoo looks at him—eyes broad and lips pursed in puzzlement—and Joonmyeon can’t for the life of him grasp how a single pair of eyes hold the power to make him feel so helpless.

Jonmyeon is _certain_ he’s made a complete ass of himself. But then Kyungsoo smiles wide, reassures him with a pat on the back that everything is fine and Joonmyeon’s insecurities fall to the wayside, his heart skipping a beat the way it always does when Kyungsoo is close to him like this.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung,” Kyungsoo says. He scoops a bit of brownie batter out with his index finger. Joonmyeon anticipates for Kyungsoo to fit his own lips around his fingers and suck but he’s surprised when the younger boy blithely spreads a good amount across his cheek. Joonmyeon yells, chasing after Kyungsoo as he has for far too long.

 

The following week, Joonmyeon is ecstatic to see that Kyungsoo isn’t standing as close to the door as last time around. Now, he’s hiding behind Chanyeol’s tall frame halfway across the room, peering over the older boy’s shoulder. His eyes are stretched wide as if to absorb as much of the view in front of him as possible and his feet are rooted firm, paralyzed by intrigue.

Head bolstered with a pillow, Joonmyeon’s hips are pushed upward, his ass stuffed with a cat-tail butt plug. He has his hands between his legs, one handling his balls, the other pulling at his cock in swift, downwards motions.

Soon Chanyeol makes his way closer to Joonmyeon, his footsteps calculated and fox-like. He’s fisting the hem of his shirt, his limbs trembling ever so slightly. Joonmyeon seizes the opportunity to unravel him.

“Chanyeol-ah, tell me how pretty my ass looks filled up like this.” Joonmyeon has modeled this toy in particular in front of a mirror enough times to know just how good he looks, but he wants to hear it from Chanyeol’s lips alone.

There’s a dumb grin on Chanyeol’s face. “Your ass looks fucking _incredible_ like this,” he slurs, his voice groggier than usual. The realization that he’s just disqualified himself doesn’t hit him until seconds later. Chanyeol’s smile drops and he curses at the top of his voice.

“You know the rules man,” Baekhyun says through a chuckle. “No talking allowed. You gotta get out.”

Chanyeol resembles a kicked puppy and Joonmyeon wants to give him a treat for being adorable. “Don’t you want to punish me for tricking you?” he asks with a shimmy of his hips.

Chanyeol gulps. Hesitant, he looks back at Baekhyun who gives a nod of approval and it’s all he needs before he’s bringing his palm down hard against Joonmyeon’s ass with a slap. The sound resonates in the silent room until it’s swallowed by Joonmyeon’s mewls because the sting is delicious. Joonmyeon pushes his ass up higher, entices Chanyeol to strike him a few times more for good measure and the vibrations travel straight to Joonmyeon’s cock. He squeezes his eyes shut and before he knows it, he’s rutting himself against the bed, hands twisted in the sheets until he’s comes sticky against the comforter. That’s when Yixing escapes with red cheeks, mumbling a sting of profanities in gravelly Mandarin.

Kyungsoo is fifth this time to leave.

It’s Jongin who stands the victor and Joonmyeon couldn’t be more pleased. Later that night, after the dancer gives him just what he needs (which turns out to be a slow dicking), Joonmyeon returns the favor. He appreciates how eager and needy Jongin is; he takes his leader’s cock impeccably well, does most of the work himself while Joonmyeon sits back and enjoys.

Jongin drives himself wild by backing his ass up on Joonmyeon’s cock in deliberate, unhurried motions. Joonmyeon has to grip at the younger male’s sides to keep himself from bucking up and drilling into him. Little by little, Jongin’s hips gain speed and he rides Joonmyeon with the same passion and voracity he has for dance, repeats the process until he’s wilted and panting, until bliss has his body singing as his orgasm rips through him.

Joonmyeon appreciates the way the younger boy falls apart with his name on his tongue and all he can think about is how much he’d give and give and _give_ for Kyungsoo to moan his name like that. He tries his damndest to push the thought from his mind, to focus instead on the way Jongin chokes himself on Joonmyeon’s cock and milks him for all he’s worth, but even as Joonmyeon comes hard down Jongin’s throat and watches rivulets of white trickle past those full, sinful lips, he can’t help but wish that Kyungsoo’s lips were in their place.

 

Tonight, after much discussion, the decision that Joonmyeon is only allowed to use his bare hands is unanimous. He feels stripped without the distraction of toys (besides the handcuffs Baekhyun had slapped on his wrists) and shudders with how intimate this is all starting to feel (as if he hasn’t been playing with his ass in front of everyone all this time for fucks sake).

Joonmyeon takes it slow and observes the group. It’s gotten to the point where most of them are sitting smug and comfortable on the floor and in the bed around him with beers and snacks at their sides like they’re watching a goddamn football game. Somehow, Joonmyeon is put at ease by that fact.

The effort to get the correct grip on his dick and set the languid rhythm that he likes is difficult because Baekhyun had been stingy with the lube and the godforsaken leathery material chafes his sensitive skin. Joonmyeon can’t press his fingers inside himself to the knuckle as easily as usual and has to pitch his hips and legs up uncomfortably. He manages, though it will take forever for him to come this way (but it’s okay, because it’s their night off and they have the time).

Five people remain. They consist of Kris, Jongin, Baekhyun and Jongdae but tonight Kyungsoo is among them and Joonmyeon can’t help the strange sense of pride he feels swimming in his chest when he thinks of all the progress the younger boy has made. Joonmyeon hopes that Kyungsoo holds out and wins this time.

Kris normally doesn’t last this long either. But tonight the he had been smart and detached himself from Zitao’s side (for once) to sit as far away from him as possible, leaving a willing Sehun to be claimed as Zitao’s victim in his place.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are sitting closest to Joonmyeon, and Joonymeon would be blind if he hadn’t seen it coming, hadn’t seen the impish little glimmer in Baekhyun’s eyes when he looks over at Jongdae as if to give him some sort of signal. At once they both move closer towards Joonmyeon; Jongdae sits behind Joonmyeon and settles him in his lap with his chest pressed up against Joonmyeon’s back. Jongdae places his hands under the backs of Joonmyeon’s knees, lifts his legs and spreads them so that Baekhyun can kneel in between.

“Yeah, hold him there just like that,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae and Joonmyeon’s heart rate spikes with the way Baekhyun’s tongue darts out to leave a thin sheen of wetness across his bottom lip.

“H-ey,” Joonmyeon croaks. “This is cheating…!”

Pressing a finger to Joonmyeon’s lips to quiet him, Baekhyun winks with a toothy grin. He then lets nimble fingers dance along the expanse of Joonmyeon’s inner thighs, sparks of heat flaring against Joonmyeon’s flesh in their wake. Despite that, his skin is still awash with goosebumps. Chills cascade down his spine. Baekhyun pauses to take pride in how he makes Joonmyeon’s limbs tremble.

One hand wrapped around Joonmyeon’s length, Baekhyun’s free hand grips and pushes at his thigh to aid Jongdae in keeping the leader still. He spits on the cock in his fist, pumping it once before his lips sheathe the head. Joonmyeon tries to thrust upwards into Baekhyun’s mouth but the sweet warmth is denied of him as promptly as it’d been granted.

Joonmyeon clenches around the pair of fingers still halfway inside his body and Baekhyun leers, his grin serpentine. He puts his mouth to the cleft of Joonmyeon’s ass and traces his rim and fingers with his tongue. The sensation sends ripples of pleasure through Joonmyeon and he’s so caught off guard that he doesn’t expect Baekhyun to add one finger in with his own, then another, stretching him farther than he knows Joonmyeon can handle. Joonmyeon is so over-stimulated that he doesn’t bother holding in his tears, lets them surge down his cheeks in hot streams as his teeth gnash. Baekhyun cackles at the sight.

Joonmyeon’s cries are smoothed into whimpers by Jongdae’s kind hands. “So pretty, hyung,” he coos against Joonmyeon’s ear, voice thick with want.

Baekhyun purrs in agreement and curls his fingers deep inside Joonmyeon. He looks so haughty that Joonmyeon wants to knee him dead in the throat. Joonmyeon doesn’t get why Baekhyun created this damned game and set all these rules if he had just planned on breaking them. Did he ever have any true intentions on winning or had he just wanted to play Fuck With The Leader from the start? Joonmyeon doesn’t put it past him. Baekhyun is used to forever getting what he wants and Joonmyeon is guilty of too often coddling him, reduced to mere putty in the younger boy’s hands.

Baekhyun tugs at Joonmyeon’s cock hurriedly. The heat coiling in Joonmyeon’s stomach makes him writhe and Baekhyun drinks in the sight, revels in every moment of it. Jongdae cards his fingers through Joonmyeon’s sweat slick hair. His voice, like velvet, swathes Joonmyeon as he whispers encouragements between the kisses he presses to the side of his head while Baekhyun strokes him to completion. Jongdae holds Joonmyeon tight as his body tremors through his orgasm.

Joonmyeon’s body goes lax and he sighs once Baekhyun withdraws his digits from his ass, a gentle hand assisting him to pull his own fingers out as well (because he has neither the strength nor the coordination at the moment to do so on his own). “What a great job you’ve done, Myeonnie,” Baekhyun compliments, and Jongdae is quick to agree, bright eyes imbibing Joonmyeon’s abasement like the finest of wine. Joonmyeon hates them both.

The scene is too much for Jongin to handle; Baekhyun catches him with his hand stuffed down the front of his pants, possessed by the display that has just unfolded before him. Jongdae shouts the younger male’s name loud enough that Jongin startles and jumps six feet in the air. Sniggering, Baekhyun wipes some of the stickiness on his hand across Jongin’s forehead and Jongin balks. He chases them both out of the room, leaving Kris and Kyungsoo as the last two remaining.

Joonmyeon is still trying to regulate his breathing; he’s curled in on himself when his gaze finds Kyungsoo’s and he doesn’t mean to keep it there, hadn’t intended on letting the imploration in his soul show through his eyes but it makes Kyungsoo palm at the tent in his pants and _damn._

“Holy shit,” Kris gasps. “Did I just…win?”

“There’s a first time for everything.” Kyungsoo mumbles. He gets to his feet and makes his way towards the door.

Joonmyeon sits up. “Wait,” he says. “Stay.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to, okay? And because you came really close to winning.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , as the runner up, you should be rewarded _something_ , right? But first,” Joonmyeon inspects the other boys’ faces. “I’d really like to see you two kiss.”

Kris and Kyungsoo study one another for a drawn out moment, uncertainty staying their bodies. Kris gulps hard enough that Joonmyeon can see the way his adam’s apple works from where he sits. Kyungsoo frowns, his eyes laden with apprehension as they dart back over to Joonmyeon.

“Go on,” Joonmyeon says. “Do it. Or else _neither_ of you win.”

The two look at each other again and to Joonmyeon’s satisfaction, it’s Kyungsoo who takes the initiative. Kyungsoo inhales through his nose, gathers his nerves and lessens the distance between his body and Kris’ by settling himself in Kris’ lap. The fear once in his eyes dissipates and transforms into something darker when he places his hand at the nape of the taller male’s neck and pulls him in. Their lips touch tentatively at first and Kris’ eyes stay open for a beat too long, his arms pressed to his sides. But then Kyungsoo tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Kris’ shoulders ease up, his eyelids fall and his hands grip at the fabric clothing Kyungsoo’s waist. There’s raw desperation that flares between them then; Kyungsoo rolls his hips against Kris’ and Kris’ hand wanders from Kyungsoo’s side downward, skirts over the hardness of his dick. The action makes Kyungsoo let out a sound that is swiftly swallowed by the older boy and _Joonmyeon couldn’t be more thrilled for this_.

Kyungsoo breaks the kiss. “Was that okay?” he asks in the most monotonous of tones, using the back of his hand to wipe his puffy lips. Kris’ hand lingers still on Kyungsoo’s crotch.

It’s _more_ than okay if Joonmyeon’s half hard cock is any indication. “Yes, good. Now undress him.”

 

Kissing Kyungsoo is unlike anything Joonmyeon’s imagined. Plump lips yield under Joonmyeon’s dry ones, but his ravenous tongue and harsh teeth are a contrast too great and cause Joonmyeon’s cock to ache. He’s so mesmerized by every little move Kyungsoo makes that he doesn’t realize what Kris is doing until after the fact.

The power shifts when Kris lies with his back flat on the bed, steadying Joonmyeon’s hips over his face until he can feel breath ghosting over his entrance. Kris presses his tongue flat against it and proceeds to lick a stripe up the cleft of Joonmyeon’s ass and _oh_.

Straddling Kris’ sides, Kyungsoo frees Joonmyeon from his bindings and tosses the cuffs to the floor with a clink. He snatches Kris’ other hand, spreads a pair of his fingers open and traces the v shape they make with his tongue before fitting them both into his mouth. The way he leers at Joonmyeon as he sucks on them, hard and shameless, has Joonmyeon thrumming with need. Kyungsoo then uncaps the lube and dribbles some onto Kris’ fingers, guides them to his ass, forehead wrinkled in concentration. Leisurely, he sinks down on them and afterwards, he lets out a satisfied breath, his hips twitchy and Joonmyeon never knew how much he wanted to see Kyungsoo ride Kris’ fingers until now.

Joonmyeon chokes back the moan that threatens to tear itself from his throat as Kris’ tongue works him open, delves its way deeper inside of him. But then Kyungsoo grinds his hips down hard on Kris’ fingers, tugs at his precum-slick cock with every little thrust and stretch Kris makes, and Kyungsoo looks equal parts divine and ruined that Joonmyeon nearly goes blind at the sight.

To distract himself, Joonmyeon retrieves the lube and squirts some in his palm, reaches out to replace Kyungsoo’s hand with his own and curls his fingers around the other boy’s dick. Kyungsoo reciprocates enthusiastically; he inches forward on his knees and leans in so that their foreheads knock together, their gazes locked and he’s so close Joonmyeon can see every quiver of muscle, every line in his expression and every pore in his skin. With the tips of his fingers, Kyungsoo brushes Joonmyeon’s fringe out of his eyes, tangles them through Joonmyeon’s hair and fists his cock quick in chorus. Joonmyeon tries his best not to break eye contact, but it’s hard because the way Kyungsoo’s eyes bore into his soul makes Joonmyeon forget how to breathe. He’s waited _forever_ for this.

Kyungsoo assaults Joonmyeon’s mouth in a heated kiss with no real structure, just the unadulterated need for nearness. Soon Kyungsoo is moving away to look Joonmyeon in the eyes again, a mess of moans, thick brows knitted and his jaw unhinged. Kris must be doing something insanely right because it doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to spill hot into Joonmyeon’s fist, with nails raking down Joonmyeon’s chest and his breath puffing against Joonmyeon’s mouth in thin wisps and Joonmyeon has pictured him like this countless times but he is still _so enthralling_. It’s all too surreal. Joonmyeon has to wonder briefly whether or not this has all been some sort of dream.

Reality is further validated by the delicious sting shooting up Joonmyeon’s spine as Kris fucks him open reverse cowgirl. Kris is rough hands and even rougher resolve, hips cruel with no qualms about bruising.

Kyungsoo is different. Joonmyeon can’t quite identify what lies beneath the haze in dark pools as their eyes meet from where the younger boy is knelt in front of him. His palms are soothing circles into his stretched thighs but his tongue betrays that kind action; it chases the precome spurting out of Joonmyeon’s cock as it bobs on Kris’ upthrusts, lapping teasingly at the slit. It does nothing but frustrate Joonmyeon to no end; he wants to twist his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair and feel those luscious lips wrapped around him but he’s deterred.

Kris had deemed his hands useless before pulling Joonmyeon into his lap and cuffing his wrists behind his neck, hard cock pressed against his vertebrae. Even if the cuffs had never come back into play, Joonmyeon doesn’t think Kris would have had the decency to let him do with his hands as he pleases; he’s got his arms wrapped around Joonmyeon’s chest in a deathgrip that strains Joonmyeon’s breathing. It keeps his cock impaled deep inside of him as the rapper delivers a barrage of thrusts to his prostate and there’s no way in hell Joonmyeon will last much longer like this.

Just as Joonmyeon feels himself teetering close to the edge, Kyungsoo grips a hand at the base of his dick, thumb rubbing delicately at a vein on the underside. Soon thereafter, Kris’ thrusts screech to a halt like the two had long beforehand devised to torture him this way.

How sinful Joonmyeon must look as he grinds his ass back on Kris’ cock. Unabashed, Joonmyeon attempts to lift himself off of Kris’ length but Kris doesn’t budge, just holds him closer to his chest. Joonmyeon swears he can feel the derisive little grin dancing on Kris’ lips as the rapper presses his face into Joonmyeon’s neck to inhale the scent of him.

Rocking his hips, Joonmyeon fumbles to tug hard at Kris’ hair. He’s only satisfied for a second with the groan he elicits from the older male. “Fuck, let me come,” Joonmyeon whines and he doesn’t care how pathetic he sounds.

Kyungsoo’s fingers splay out against the expanse of Joonmyeon’s abdomen. They rub at the traces of precum glistening against pale skin before dropping down to handle his balls. “Why don’t you ask a bit more politely?” His breath fans over the head of Joonmyeon’s cock and Joonmyeon wants to scream.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_.”

“Please what? Do you want him to suck you?”

Joonmyeon is nodding before Kris can even finish the question. The others chuckle at him. Kyungsoo finally loosens his grip, lips encasing Joonmyeon’s cockhead and taking the length to the back of his throat where he swallows around him. The sound that erupts from Joonmyeon’s throat is one not even he knew he could make, filthy and depraved and disgraceful.

“M-my wrists—undo them, _please_ ,” Joonmyeon begs Kris once his brain is functioning again.

Kris is quick to carry out the request; he rids Joonmyeon of the cuffs before grabbing his hips and hammering into him. Before Joonmyeon can reach out to touch Kyungsoo, Kris sinks his teeth into his shoulder blade and Joonmyeon comes in Kyungsoo’s mouth. Seconds later Kris’s hips stutter; he finishes deep inside Joonmyeon and Joonmyeon can feel every pulse of his cock as he trusts through his orgasm.

When Kris pulls out, Joonmyeon hisses at the absence, at the sensation of the older male’s cum trickling out of him. Kris has yet to let Joonmyeon go and he sends them both falling back into the dampness of the sheets. Joonmyeon yelps in discomfort. Kris lets out an infectious laugh that spreads all around.

Kyungsoo reaches for the box of tissues but Joonmyeon stops him in his tracks, pulls him in by the arm so that he collapses against his chest. The three of them are gross and sticky with come and sweat but it’s fine because Kris is speaking a mantra of praises against the shell of Joonmyeon’s ear and Kyungsoo’s kissing Joonmyeon until he’s made drowsy and drunk by the sweetness of the younger boy’s lips.

In that moment Joonmyeon has never been happier and as he looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes, they are filled with promises of the same.

When Joonmyeon wakes, Kyungsoo is gone.

Joonmyeon straightens in bed slowly because he doesn’t want to rouse Kris from slumber. Before he can get both feet flat on the floor, a long arm is thrown around his waist to pull him back into bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kris asks. His hold on Joonmyeon is firm and growing all the more so.

Joonmyeon holds his breath as Kris trails open-mouthed kisses up each bump of his spine. He stops only to nip at his neck. Joonmyeon whimpers. “N-nowhere, I just—” Kris draws Joonmyeon’s body in towards him so that he’s lying with his back pressed against his chest. His hand skirts between them to press against Joonmyeon’s ass. Without much effort, Kris slips a finger inside of Joonmyeon, whispers something about how open he still is coupled with other dirty things that Joonmyeon can’t make out thanks to the blood rushing through his ears. His thoughts addle because _Kris’ fingers are fucking huge_.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Kris asks.

“I-I don’t know. He…must’ve gone to the bathroom or somethi-ah!” Joonmyeon’s words are cut short by a curl of Kris’ finger. He massages a spot that Joonmyeon’s own fingers have never been quite able to reach and _oh god_. Joonmyeon’s teeth bite down hard on the taut skin of his balled up fist.

“Well then. Relax, he’ll come back. If he doesn’t, it’s his loss. I’ll happily have you all to myself for round _two_ ,”Kris inserts an additional finger, then another in easy succession, “And _three._ ” The stretch burns good and Joonmyeon starts to swirl his hips but stops halfway because this doesn’t _feel_ right.

Kris reaches around for Joonmyeon’s cock only to discover he’s flaccid. “But it’s not me you want, is it? It’s him…Kyungsoo.”

Joonmyeon’s silence is all the answer Kris needs. Exhaling, the rapper pulls his fingers from Joonmyeon’s body, backs off to look the other boy straight in the face. Joonmyeon wraps his arms around Kris’ shoulders to bring him in closer. He tries to seem apologetic as Kris’ eyes search his, but the feeling gets lost somewhere along the way and he doesn’t convey it properly. All he manages is an unuttered cry for help.

Kris averts his gaze. “Go to him,” he orders. He’s trying to sound stern but Joonmyeon doesn’t miss the way his voice wavers faintly. Joonmyeon’s heart clenches. “Isn’t it about time you tell him how you _really_ feel?”

After a much needed shower and some time to mull over Kris’ words, Joonmyeon finds himself running into Baekhyun. He greets Joonmyeon with a knowing smirk and a pat on the shoulder.

“You did it man, congrats,” he says. Joonmyeon’s brow furrows. “I knew my idea would help you grow the balls to bed that little doe-eyed demon of ours. Fucking _finally_.”

“You— _what_?”

“You three better have my sheets washed and dried by tomorrow, though. Or else I’ll post the videos I recorded of you during our little game online. Who knows, you might even make it big in the porn industry. You’re a real natural-born star, hyung.”

Joonmyeon’s mouth drops open, but no words come out.

“You can thank me later.” With that, the younger boy bounces away and Joonmyeon is left standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hall.

Later, when Joonmyeon walks into the kitchen, he sees Kyungsoo standing by the microwave. It’s almost midnight but he’s reheating a plate of chicken for Jongin who sits like an impatient child on the countertop, feet swinging as they dangle off of the edge.

“Hey, hyung,” Jongin says. He’s wearing that same shrewd smirk Baekhyun had given him. Joonmyeon’s cheeks sizzle. He wants to sink into the ground and disappear for a year or five.

“Hello, Jonginnie.” At the sound of Joonmyeon’s voice, Kyungsoo turns around. His gaze meets Joonmyeon’s for the first time outside the bedroom that night, and Joonmyeon has to blink like he’s got an eyelash caught in his eye to endure the intensity of it all. Jongin must sense the tension, because once the microwave beeps, he retrieves his plate and bounds out of the kitchen, leaving the pair in a thick shroud of silence.

“Everything’s okay, right?” Joonmyeon asks once he finds voice.

“Sure, why wouldn’t it be?”

“It’s just…you left so soon.”

Kyungsoo gives a shrug of his shoulders. He’s doing that thing again where he pretends to not care. Joonmyeon feels like yelling off of a rooftop. “Wanted to give you guys time alone. To be honest, I didn’t expect to see you again until tomorrow morning.”

Joonmyeon arches an eyebrow.

“You and Kris. I thought you’d be…y’know. Too preoccupied with other things.”

“Oh. No. Kris is…too nice to keep me for the whole night.” It’s not a complete lie.

Kyungsoo presses his lips into a line. “That’s unfortunate.” He turns away from Joonmyeon then, grabs a dish towel to wipe up the mess of crumbs that is scattered among the counter top.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Joonmyeon says. He inches closer toward Kyungsoo. “Honestly, I was sort of hoping you’d want to take his place for the rest of night. Y’know. Being runner-up and all.” Running a hand through his damp hair, he parts his lips in attempt to get _some_ sort of reaction out of Kyungsoo. It’s no use.

“I don’t know about that, hyung.”

Huffing, Joonmyeon snatches the towel away and throws it down on the linoleum. He seizes Kyungsoo by the shoulders and turns him around so that they’re facing each other. His grip is a bit too rough. But he doesn’t let up. “Tell me you didn’t like what happened between us earlier. Tell me you didn’t _feel_ something.”

The other boy is silent.

“Shit, Kyungsoo! You aren’t allowed to kiss me and touch me and _look_ at me like you did and then just disappear and say nothing about it afterwards. I’m sick and tired of you pulling me in only to push me away.” He pins Kyungsoo’s hips to the counter, presses his hard cock to the inside of his thigh and grinds himself against the other boy. “Look at how hard I am. It’s _for you_. Take care of hyung like you’re _so good_ at doing. _Please_.”

The look on Kyungsoo’s face makes Joonmyeon think he might shove him away in disgust or maybe even deck him in the mouth because of how his knuckles begin to blanch from the way he’s clenching them tight at his sides. Nevertheless, Joonmyeon’s hips still rut against Kyungsoo’s. It’s gross, he knows it, but Kyungsoo is the one responsible for making him like this and it isn’t fair.

Kyungsoo still hasn’t said a word. Joonmyeon’s throat tightens. He doesn’t know how long he can wrestle the ever-growing need to break down and cry. His hips still and he lurches forward to hide his face in the dip of Kyungsoo’s neck but then the younger boy is spinning Joonmyeon around so that their positions are reversed and Kyungsoo’s mouth is against his, hot and needy and in that moment Joonmyeon can think of nothing else.

“I’ve never been very fond of these things,” Kyungsoo sighs, tone casual. With a languid twist of his wrist he pushes the vibrator he’s been working in and out of Joonmyeon’s ass deeper, watches Joonmyeon’s face as he clenches around the toy with a moan. “Though, I have to admit that I was torn between aversion and lust. You just looked so nice stretching yourself open with this one. I was envious of how it made you quiver. You deserve so much more than this tacky silicone.” He removes the toy and replaces it with a finger. “You deserve the real thing, hyung. You deserve the best. Always.”

Joonmyeon’s nerves are aflame. “H-how can you say all those things with a straight face?”

Kyungsoo fits his lips around the head of Joonmyeon’s cock, smirking as he does so. He takes Joonmyeon’s cock to the hilt, throat contracting around him, holds eye contact the whole way. Joonmyeon cups a hand over his mouth to suppress a whimper. Slowly Kyungsoo pulls his lips off with a slick pop.

“I…I was hoping you’d win from the beginning.” Joonmyeon says into his hands.

Smirk thinning into a pout, Kyungsoo cocks his head, his fringe falling into his eyes. Joonmyeon wants to surrender then and there because no one should possess the capability to look that innocent with their fingers shoved inside someone else’s ass. _No one._ “What do you mean?” he asks.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That naive act! You _know_ how much I like you, don’t you? How much I’ve _always_ liked you?”

“Of course. I’m hyung’s favorite.” Kyungsoo says plainly and _gosh this kid is impossible_. Joonmyeon sighs and changes the subject.

“I didn’t mean to run you away by saying all those things but you were so cute I couldn’t hold back. Why did you leave, anyway?”

There’s a pause. “I left because your cumface is even uglier than your crying face,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Joonmyeon’s cheeks sizzle with embarrassment. He whacks the younger boy. “ _Be serious_!”

“Okay, okay!” Kyungsoo’s eyes fall. He nibbles on the inside of his cheek and mumbles something unintelligible.

“… _What_?”

“I said, ‘I left because you made me come in my pants’, alright?”

Joonmyeon’s entire expression lights up because that may very well be the best thing he’s ever heard. He smiles so hard his cheeks start to hurt. “Did you? _Really_?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, hyung. It’s embarrassing!”

“Is that why you avoided me back then? Because you were embarrassed?”

“I couldn’t even look you in the eye after it happened without thinking about what you said. Or without having war flashbacks of the dumb, unsexy way your mouth scrunched up when you said it.”

Despite the insult, Joonmyeon lets out a burst of laughter. The sound is a mixture between maniacal and relieved and Kyungsoo is looking at him like he’s lost it. Joonmyeon stretches his arms out and pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek. “That’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mutters, slapping Joonmyeon’s hand away.

“I’m not poking fun at you. I mean it.”

Kyungsoo’s features darken and a foreboding resonates deep within Joonmyeon. “I mean it too, hyung. Shut the hell _up_.”

Joonmyeon had in no way prepared himself for the unrelenting manner in which Kyungsoo withdraws his fingers from his ass, doesn’t foresee the way the younger male proceeds to straddle his chest and yank him forward by the top of  his hair. Before Joonmyeon can react, Kyungsoo is forcing Joonyeon’s mouth down onto his length.

Joonmyeon’s gag reflex triggers but quickly he rebounds, takes Kyungsoo’s girth with enthusiasm, his hands gripping at Kyungsoo’s ass as the younger fucks his mouth. His eyelashes are already wet with tears from the force of Kyungsoo’s hips and when he looks up to meet the younger boy’s gaze, the sinister gloss in his eyes shakes Joonmyeon to the core with anticipation of the promises they hold. Kyungsoo eases up, presses his cock against the inside of Joonmyeon’s cheek so that he can breathe and Joonmyeon savors the taste of precum bubbling from Kyungsoo’s tip before bobbing his head and setting a steady pace.

“You’re too good at this,” Kyungsoo hisses. “I’m guessing Jongin taught you well?” His hips snap forward again, faster than before, more relentless and Joonmyeon decides he likes Kyungsoo best like this—demanding and in control and so _hot_. He knows he’s being reckless but he doesn’t give a damn if this leaves a dull ache in the back of his throat or if he can’t sing the following day.

Joonmyeon coughs once Kyungsoo pulls himself from his mouth. He tries to recover his breathing and calms down as the younger boy leans down to leave a peck on his lips as some sort of soundless request for forgiveness that doesn’t at all match up with the smolder in his eyes.

The younger straightens his spine, reaches back to stroke Joonmyeon’s cock and positions the length between the cleft of his ass. Joonmyeon moans.

“What is it, hyung? Do you want me to ride you like this?”

Joonmyeon thinks he must look dumb as hell right now, nodding with his mouth agape and eyes insatiable as they soak in the splendor of Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo rocks his hips back against Joonmyeon’s dick. The younger boy laughs when Joonmyeon is reduced to nothing but a whimpering mess.

“How badly do you want it? Come on. Tell me.”

“S _o fucking badly_.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow and he tuts. Breaking all contact, Kyungsoo scoots down and settles between Joonmyeons legs. He positions his own cock against Joonmyeon’s entrance, doesn’t dither to push himself in until the swell of Joonmyeon’s ass is flush against his pelvis, calves rested on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Joonmyeon cries out and covers his mouth with both hands. The slide of Kyungsoo’s cock is deep as he leans in, moves Joonmyeon’s hands away from his face and pins his wrists to the pillow above his head. He begins to roll his hips forward in measured, shallow motions. Joonmyeon feels full to bursting.

“Was it true?” Kyungsoo asks, voice deep and barely audible over the sounds of Joonmyeon’s heavy breathing. “What you said before. About how you’ve gotten off to the thought of my cock inside you?”

Joonmyeon squeezes his eyes shut because Kyungsoo’s gaze makes the room spin. His nods.

“How many times?”

When Joonmyeon doesn’t give an answer, Kyungsoo’s pace quickens then, cock volleying into that group of nerves and profanities leap from Joonmyeon’s lips.

“How. Many. Times?” Kyungsoo repeats, each word punctuated with a sharp snap of his hips.

“I-I…I lost count.”

There’s a smirk in Kyungsoo’s voice. “Now that you have the real thing, is it better than you thought?”

Jooonmyeon is so close to the edge that it’s upsetting. All he can muster is a sputter in reply, but then Kyungsoo is whispering filthy threats in his ear, his thrusts relentless, lips dragging over salty skin and Joonmyeon moans a string of yeses into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck because it’s so _so_ much better. His spine bows off the mattress and he comes untouched with a gasp that’s interrupted by Kyungsoo’s name and Joonmyeon is certain he has never come harder in his life.

“We’re changing the activity for game night,” Kyungsoo says against Joonmyeon’s lips. “Like, as soon as possible. And preferably to something that doesn’t involve you making your dick a public spectacle.” Joonmyeon snorts. Kyungsoo’s eyes are unwavering. “Promise me,” he says after a long moment of stillness, voice firm.

“Promise you what?”

“Promise me you won’t use the toys again, hyung. At least not without me.”

The request is juvenile and endearing and Joonmyeon can’t help but grin from ear to ear. The frown the younger is wearing makes Joonmyeon burst out into a belly laugh that turns into a wail when Kyungsoo puts him in a chokehold much akin to the figurative one he’s had him in all along.

“I’m serious,” Kyungsoo hisses and his elbow digs into the part of Joonmyeon’s neck that’s still tender form Kris’ lovebites.

“Alright, alright, I promise!”

With a satisfied sigh, Kyungsoo releases Joonmyeon from his grip. He lies back and rests his head on the older boy’s shoulder, chest pressed close enough to his side that Joonmyeon can feel his heart rate slow down. Sleep weighs heavy on his eyelashes; soon he slips into a deep slumber and Joonmyeon _must_ remember to thank Baekhyun later.

He could very well get used to that kid’s wild ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> bro..it's been so long since i've written this, i'm deadass too embarrassed to reread it. like i know there are probably minor mistakes but i just can't get past the first few paragraphs without cringing nonstop idek  
> to anyone who cares, sorry for pulling a kris n straight up disappearing wow that was rude but i guess you could say i'm..........baek  
> /cough  
> i'll show myself out now lmao  
> i'll be posting new stuff soon if anyone's interested!!


End file.
